battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Middle Eastern Coalition
The''' Middle Eastern Coalition', commonly abbreviated to '''MEC', is a fictional military alliance of Middle Eastern states in the Battlefield universe, and an obvious representation of Arabian Coalition Troops. They have their standard armed forces, which appear in all maps concerning Battlefield 2 and Battlefield: Bad Company, and special forces, which appear in all maps concerning the MEC in Battlefield 2: Special Forces. MEC Weapons are largely based on advanced Russian military technologies. Most of the MEC campaigns are based around oil fields and desert combat. Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, the MEC fight against the United States Marine Corps and the European Union alongside the People's Liberation Army. Engagements against the USA *Gulf Of Oman *Kubra Dam *Mashtuur City *Operation Clean Sweep *Sharqi Peninsula *Strike at Karkand *Zatar Wetlands Battlefield 2: Modern Combat In Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, the MEC fight the United States in multiplayer maps. Battlefield: Bad Company Context In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, the MEC fight in a fictional war against the United States alongside the Russian Federation and they have hired Legionnaire Mercenaries. The game depicts the United States Army attacking the MEC controlled town of Sadiz in the Battle of Sadiz. They are also engaged against the 222nd Army Battalion during Operation Ghost Town. In multiplayer, they are engaged against the 222nd Army Battalion. Engagements against the 222nd Army Battalion *Ghost Town (Singleplayer) *Oasis *Final Ignition *Ghost Town Engagements against the US Army *Battle of Sadiz Equipment The MEC mostly uses export Russian made weapons and vehicles with some Russian Prototype vehicles. In the minority of their weapons are of European, American and Chinese origin. Infantry Weapons with a 9A91 and a support unit with a QJU88]] Assault Rifles *AUG *AK-101 *AK-47 Carbines *AK-74U *9A-91 Avtomat Shotguns *T194 Shotgun *S12K *Mossberg 500 Sniper Rifles *GOL Sniper Magnum *SVD Dragunov Submachine Guns *PP-19 Light Machineguns *RPK-74 *PKM *QJY-88 Rocket/Grenade Launchers *RPG-7 *ERYX *M2 Carl Gustav Recoilless Anti-Armor Rifle *GP-30 *GP-25 *M203 Pistols *MP412 REX *MR-444 *Tariq Pistol Vehicles engaged against an AH-64 Apache from the 222nd Army Battalion]] Light vehicles *GAZ-3937 *Cobra 4WD Armored vehicles *T-90 *BTR-90 *2K22 Tunguska *Black Eagle *2T Stalker Helicopters *Mi-28 Havoc *Mi-17 Hip *Mi-24 Hind *Ka-52 Emplacements *ZSU-23-2 *KORD *9M133 Kornet Fixed-Wing Aircraft *MiG-29 *Su-34 Naval Vessels *Patrol Boat Light Trivia *The MEC are mainly using export Russian equipment. This is common with many Middle Eastern armies today. *The MEC uses a fictional flag in Battlefield 2, uses a different fictional flag in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, and uses the flag of Iraq of 1963-1991 in Battlefield: Bad Company. *The Black Eagle Tank used in Battlefield: Bad Company was actually a prototype built by Russia, but was halted due to the acceptance of the T-90 so technically it was never placed into production. It is possible that Russia continued the Black Eagle Program between now and the events of Battlefield: Bad Company or it is possible another nation bought the design from Russia, similar to the XM8 program, that, despite being cancelled, appears in BC1, and is the standard weapon of BC2. *''Battlefield: Bad Company 2'' is the only modern era Battlefield game where the MEC does not appear. *Arabic is the official language of the MEC, despite the fact that several Middle Eastern nations speak a different language (Kurdish, Farsi, Turkish, etc.) *The MEC is never referred to in the naming scheme of the weapon files, with all of their weapons being named with "RU" or "RUS", indicating Russia. Category:Factions of Battlefield Category:Factions of Battlefield 2 Category:Factions of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Factions of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat